What If
by AoKaga10
Summary: What if today was your last day? AoKaga.


_**/Aho, I knew you'll be late. You owe me 5 cheeseburgers/**_

 _ **/Dude, it's been 15 minutes you better stood up from your poop. Now./**_

 _ **/Ahomine! Where the hell are you? I've been waiting foR ONE FUCKING HOUR!/**_

 _ **/If you don't show up in 5 minutes I swear I'll come to your home and kick your stupid ass!/**_

 _ **/...I don't know why I'm still waiting/**_

 _ **/Aho, plis./**_

Pemuda berkulit _dim_ itu mendengus geli sambil memandang layar _handphone_ nya, sesekali terkekeh pelan. Pasalnya, satu, ia baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya sebelum suara dering ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti berhasil membangunkannya. Dua, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibacanya. Nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya cukup untuk dibilang sangat miris. - Sang _Ace Touou_ ini memang tak dipanggil _Ahomine_ tanpa alasan yang jelas- Namun ia tahu pemuda yang mengirim pesan ini sangat marah karena ia terlambat kurang lebih... Aomine melirik jam dindingnya. Satu jam lebih tujuh menit. Ia menguap sekilas dan jemarinya mulai mengetik, merangkai dua kata singkat sebelum ia beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian.

 ** _/OTW, honey./_**

 **-WHAT IF-**

 _Declaimer: Credits belong to Fujimaki-sensei. I own nothing._

-

Sang _Ace Seirin_ mengernyitkan dahi, alis cabangnya berkedut, menatap jijik layar _handphone_ nya. Ia sudah duduk manis selama satu jam dan hanya dua kata nista itu yang ia dapat? _Heck,_ rasanya ia ingin merubuhkan ring basket dihadapannya. Tapi tidak jadi karena tidak cukup kuat. Tunggu, ia mampu merubuhkannya- hanya saja tidak cukup kuat untuk dimintai ganti rugi karena sudah merusak properti pemerintah. Ah, sudahlah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, sosok pemuda _dim_ itu akhirnya terlihat sedang berlari kecil mendekatinya. Di tangannya sudah ada bungkusan plastik- Kagami menganggapnya sebagai _cheeseburger_ \- denda sesuai janji mereka kemarin karena ia terlambat. _The Wild Tiger_ melipat tangannya di depan dada, iris crimsonnya menatapnya tajam menusuk, seperti siap menerkam mangsanya. Aomine berhenti di depannya, menyodorkan bungkusan itu dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Kagami" ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Aku tahu aku terlambat"

Memang mustahil bagi Kagami untuk mendengar kata maaf dari seorang Ahomine. Ia memutar bola matanya sambil menerima bungkusan itu. "Aku hampir membusuk disini karena menunggumu. Kau tahu."

Lawan bicaranya hanya memamerkan cengiran bodohnya, satu lengan ia lingkarkan ke bahu Kagami. "Jangan marah, _Babe_ " bisiknya tepat di telinga sebelum mengecup pipi Kagami singkat.

Pemuda _crimson_ mendorong wajah Aomine untuk menjauh- korban pencabulan itu menatapnya iritasi. _Demi kolor polkadot Michael Jordan_ , Kagami merinding dibuatnya. " _Fuck you_ "

" _Fuck you more_ " balas Aomine. _As if he just said the most sweetest thing in the world._

Kagami _facepalm_. Susah banget ya ngomong sama makhluk astral mesum dakian yang satu ini, batinnya.

" _Shut your hole._ Ayo kita mulai."

Dan cengiran Aomine makin melebar.

Bunyi pantulan bola basket, decitan sepatu, gesekan kain dan nafas yang saling beradu memenuhi lapangan basket itu hingga matahari terbenam.

" _One more!_ " Kagami membungkuk sambil megap-megap, mencari pasokan udara, kedua telapak tangannya menekan lututnya. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. " _One more time!_ "

"Sudahlah baka, terima kekalahanmu." Aomine meneguk minuman isotoniknya, kondisinya tak kalah lusuh dengan Kagami. Bedanya, sang _Unstoppable Ace_ ini menang telak.

"Tch, lain kali, aku tidak akan kalah!" Kagami menggeram kesal, Aomine sekuat tenaga menahan senyumannya, namun tidak berhasil.

"Besok mau _one on one_ lagi?"

Kagami menatapnya, berpikir sejenak. "Boleh saja. Aku besok tidak ada latihan."

"Kalau begitu, mau taruhan?"

"Ha-?"

"Jika aku menang, kau harus menciumku setiap hari sebagai hadiah."

Aomine tak menyesal mengatakannya, karena di detik berikutnya, wajah Kagami hampir semerah rambutnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar _priceless_.

"Y-Yang benar saja!"

"Hoo, jadi kau takut?"

" _I'm not!_ " Merasa dipanas-panasi, Kagami cepat-cepat mengiyakan. Rencana Aomine berjalan semulus paha Mai-chan. " _Fine, then, you pervert bastard._ " Pemuda itu mengambil nafas panjang, menatapnya lurus dan serius. " _But_ _ **what if**_ _I won_?"

"He?"

" ** _Bagaimana jika_** aku yang menang?"

Aomine mengangkat bahunya singkat. "Kau boleh menyuruhku melakukan apa pun yang kau mau." dan ia kembali menenggak minumannya.

Yang dilihat Aomine sekarang hanyalah Kagami yang tiba-tiba tersenyum ambisius kearahnya. "Oke. Jika aku menang, Kau harus jadi _bottom_ seminggu penuh"

 **"BRUSSSH-!"**

Aomine menyemburkan minuman itu, ia terbatuk batuk dengan dramatis. Kagami membantunya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan raut sok prihatin. "Jangan mati." katanya.

" _Shit,_ Kagami" wajah Aomine terasa panas, tak menyangka itu yang akan dikatakannya. Sang _Ace Seirin_ menyeringai seduktif kearahnya. "Jangan harap itu akan terjadi."

Kagami tergelak singkat. Aomine diam diam tersenyum. Ia sangat suka melihat ekspresi itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat saja besok."

Aomine membeku di tempatnya saat tiba tiba Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Panas. Lembut. Kenyal. Sayang cuma sekilas.

Kagami buru buru menarik diri sambil melirik ke arah lain. "Itu untuk kemenanganmu hari ini, _asshole._ "

Ya tuhan, Aomine benar benar menyukainya.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

-—

 ** _/Baaaka. Kau telat. Teriyaki Burger menunggu./_**

 ** _/Ketiduran, ya? Cie, balas dendam/_**

 ** _/Bakagami, lama/_**

 ** _/Disini aku masih sendiriiii.../_**

 ** _/Sudah sejam, nih. Mau ngorok sampai kapan, ha?/_**

 ** _/Malu aku maluuu pada semut meraaah yang berbaris di kursi menatapku curigaaa seakan dia bertanyaa sedang apa disinii? Menanti jodoh jawabkuu~/_**

 _Aomine, plis._

 _ **/Bakagami, ini sudah hampir dua jam./**_

 _ **/Eh goblok, cepetan gak? Bokong gue kesemutan/**_

Aomine menghela nafas dan menutup ponselnya. Lebih baik ia melakukan pemanasan untuk jadi bahan pengalih perhatian. Kagami tidak mungkin lupa. Ia pasti datang sebentar lagi.

Sekitar dua puluh menit setelahnya, Aomine kembali mengecek ponselnya.

Tujuh pesan masuk. Dua puluh sembilan panggilan tak terjawab.

 _Buset. Akhirnya. Jin Ifrit sudah bangun._ Batin Aomine. Senyum sinisnya mengembang.

-Dan perlahan memudar saat menyadari tidak ada satupun nama Kagami disana. Ia membuka isi pesan itu satu persatu.

 ** _/Daiki, bilang pada Tetsuya kalau April Mop sudah lewat. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu./_**

 ** _/Mine-chin, yang benar saja. Kau sedang one on one dengan Kaga-chin, kan?/_**

Senyum itu sirna sempurna. _Ada apa ini?_

 ** _/Aku tahu hari ini keberuntungan Leo dan Virgo berada di urutan terakhir, namun tolong katakan pada Kuroko untuk hentikan omong kosongnya-nodayo./_**

 ** _/Dai-chaan! Dai-chaan! Kagamin! Angkat teleponku!/_**

 ** _/AOMINECCHIIIIIIIIIII!/_**

 ** _/S-Sumimasen! Aomine-san, kabar itu tidak serius kan?/_**

 ** _/Oi! Aomine! Kau sudah dengar?/_**

Ia mengecek riwayat panggilannya. Satsuki. Satsuki. Mata empat- _tumben sekali_. Satsuki. Kise. Satsuki. Kise. Kiyoshi- _tunggu, untuk apa pemain Seirin itu meneleponnya?_ Satsuki. Takao. Hanamiya Haizaki- _the fuck did just happened?_ Alex- _positif. Ada yang sedang tidak beres dengan Kagami._ Himuro. Himuro. Alex. Satsuki. Kise. Kaijou-senpai- _dahi Aomine berkerut._ Satsuki. Sakurai. Seirin-kantoku. Satsuki. Kise. Satsuki. Sisanya nomor yang tak diketahui.

Oke, Aomine benar benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dikatakan Tetsu? Apa hubungannya dengannya? Dengan Kagami? Ada angin apa mereka semua meneleponnya?

Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh dering ponselnya, ada telepon masuk dari Kise.

 ** _Piip._**

"Halo-"

"AOMINECCHI! KAU SUDAH DENGAR KABAR? ITU BOHONG KAN? KATAKAN PADAKU ITU TIDAK BENAR! AKU TAK BISA MENGHUBUNGI KUROKOCCHI-SSU!" Sang Model menjerit histeris setelahnya, tidak kuat untuk menahan tangisnya yang mulai pecah.

Telinga kanan pria bermanik _navy_ itu berdengung. Ia mendadak _migren_. Dada Aomine terasa dihantam sesuatu. "Kise!? Apa yang kau-"

 ** _Piip. Tuuut- tuut._**

"Kise? Oi, Kise! _Temme!_ " Ia menatap layar _handphone_ nya, berniat menelepon balik- menanyakan apa maksud pembicaraannya, mungkin dengan itu ia akan mendapat jawaban dari pesan teman temannya yang lain. Namun, ia terpana saat sebuah nama muncul di layarnya. Satu panggilan masuk.

Dari Kagami.

Aomine berkedip dua kali, berharap tidak salah baca, kemudian menyeringai kesal. Rasanya ingin mencabuti helai demi helai alis cabangnya karena sudah membuatnya takut dan cemas. _"Halo, Prince?_ Kau sudah sadar dari _sleeping-handsome_ -mu?" tanyanya penuh nada sarkastik dan penekanan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aomine kembali digerayangi perasaan tidak enak.

"Baka, aku tahu kau ini tidak tuli."

Masih tak ada jawaban, namun mulai terdengar bunyi samar. Suara isakan.

"Kagami, apa yang-"

"Aomine-kun... Aomine-kun.."

Dahi Aomine semakin mengernyit, suara di seberang telepon sangat _familiar,_ hanya saja terdengar sangat serak dan bergetar. Seakan akan suaranya habis karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Tetsu? Ada apa? Kenapa ponsel Kagami ada padamu?"

"Kagami-kun, dia-"

Sore itu, Aomine berharap tidak mendengar pernyataan dari mantan bayangannya.

Tidak. Jangan katakan itu.

"-Dia tewas... tertabrak _truk_."

 _ **Ba-thump.**_

"Kejadiannya dua jam yang lalu.. Dia sempat...hiks.. dilarikan ke rumah sakit, supir truk itu membayar semua biaya operasi dan pengobatannya, namun.. sudah tidak sempat...hiks.. Aku kebetulan mendengar kabar dari Himuro.. Sekarang semua rekan Seirin sudah berada di RS Yamada.. aku..uuh.. Aomine-kun... aku...-"

Kuroko terus berbicara di sela sela isakannya, tersengar suara pelatihnya yang berteriak histeris, dan kapten seirin yang sedang mengumpat "Yang benar saja, Dokter! Bicara omong kosong sekali lagi, kubunuh kau!" juga beberapa orang mengisakkan nama Kagami. Tapi Aomine sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya. Pikirannya _blank._

 _Kagami tewas. Tertabrak truk._

Sebuah _Truk._

Dia _meninggal._

Dia sudah _tiada_

Pikiran itu menggantung di benaknya seperti papan pengumuman kematian untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok"

ia masih ingat dengan jelas ekspresi Kagami kemarin.

Ponsel itu luput dari tangannya. Aomine mendongakkan kepala, mencegah cairan bening yang menggumpal di pelupuk matanya-mengaburkan pengihatannya- dan siap tumpah kapan saja.

Sekali lagi, ia gagal menahannya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan lemas, air matanya mengalir deras, Bibirnya terbuka, ingin menjerit, namun tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Sesuatu seperti mencekik lehernya.

 _Sejak kapan dunia menjadi begitu memuakkan?_

Malam itu, ia sudah bertemu dengan semua orang. Semuanya ada disana. Kise dan Satsuki tadi memeluknya erat sambil menangis, rekan-rekan tim Seirin tertunduk, terisak. Yang lain mengusap mata mereka yang sudah cukup bengkak. Alex berkutat mencari sapu tangannya. Matanya merah. Kapten _Seirin_ dan Kiyoshi menenangkan pelatihnya yang sedari tadi masih menangis histeris. Aomine belum pernah melihat Kuroko sepucat itu- dan masih terisak isak, Bahkan Akashi sempat menghiburnya untuk tetap tegar. Semua larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Aomine butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Dan ia memasuki ruangan Kagami.

Kagami ada disana, rambut dengan warna menggelikan itu. Alis cabang bodoh itu. Kedua iris crimsonnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Hanya saja ekspresinya terlihat begitu kaku dan dingin.

 _Tak ada yang berbeda darinya_ , pikir Aomine. _Kecuali perban konyol di kepalanya dan beberapa bekas luka- tidak. Bekas lukanya sangat banyak. Namun ia masih tampak bersih._

 _Hei, Bakagami._

 _Kau tak pantas mati dengan takdir seperti ini. Tertabrak truk. Itu sama sekali tidak keren._

 _Kau masih belum pernah menang one on one denganku, tahu._

 _Dan aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu._

 _Aku menyukaimu, bodoh._

 _Apa kau pernah sadar tentang hal itu?_

 _Kau juga belum pernah memanggilku Daiki, sialan._

 _Dan aku ingin sekali memanggilmu-_

" _-Taiga._ " desisnya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Air mata kembali mengaburkan wajah lelaki dihadapannya.

-—

Jadi disinilah Aomine sekarang. Atap gedung rumah sakit. Dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh _'_ _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _'_

 _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _Aomine tidak mengajaknya one on one hari ini?_

 _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _pelatih Seirin itu memberi Kagami latihan hari ini?_

 _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _Kagami ketiduran seperti yang dilakukan Aomine kemarin?_

 _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _Aomine menyusul Kagami dan menyuruhnya menunggu di rumah terlebih dahulu?_

 _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _Kagami berpapasan dengan salah satu temannya dan bercakap-cakap sebentar?_

 _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _Kagami memilih rute jalan yang lain?_

 _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _kedua orang tua supir truk itu tak pernah bertemu?_

 _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _Aomine mengambil rute jalan yang sama dengan Kagami?_

 _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _Aomine saja yang tertabrak truk?_

 _Kenapa? Diantara sekian banyak orang , kenapa harus Kagami? Kenapa bukan dia saja?_

 _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _ini semua hanya mimpi?_

 _Mimpi buruk._

Ia menyandarkan dadanya di pagar pembatas, menatap ke arah bawah tanpa eskpresi. Air mata masih membekas di kedua pipinya. Gedung ini tingginya sekitar dua belas lantai. Mobil-mobil dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat sangat kecil.

Aomine tersenyum miris, otaknya sudah lelah berpikir, batinnya tak bisa diajak bekerjasama lagi.

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

 _They lost their best friend, their ace, their light, their brother. But He lost his other half._

"Hei, _Taiga_."

 _"_ _ **Bagaimana jika**_ _aku pergi menyusulmu sekarang?"_

 _ **-Fin-**_


End file.
